Ro's and River's Truth or Dare Show
by BDunderthestars
Summary: When an spell goes wrong. Two sisters decided to have the past, present, and future characters of Fairy Tail play truth or dare. A lot, or hopefully, better than it sounds. R&R please. You can also give truth or dares.


**B.D.: Hey Kid, welcome to my Fairy Tail facfic, "The Living Sword''**

**Nastu: Who are you calling kid?**

**B.D.: I am calling you kid. Kid**

**Erza: We are older than you**

**B.D.: So…? You say it like as if it matters… Wait how did you get here, I locked all the doors, roof, and windows, after what happened last time**

**Erza, Nastu, Gray: *Evil grin* **

**B.D.: I swear if you broke anything I will _ (Make your life miserable) you**

**Lucy: Make them pay, they dragged me and Wendy here**

**B.D.: Don't worry I will only hurt and *cough* torture* cough* Gray and Nastu in the story**

**Nastu and Gray: How about Erza and Happy, they helped!**

**B.D.: Well I like Erza and I have no idea how to torture Happy**

**Happy: Aye **

**B.D.: Unless someone gives me an idea, that is**

**Happy: If you have a soul, DON'T**

**Wendy: Any way on with the story, and B.D. underthestars does not own anything but few character she made up**

**Gray, Nastu: Thankfully **

**B.D.: What did you say? *Evil look***

***Lights off***

"**Ahhhh, help us''**

***Lights on***

**B.D.: The start might be confusion because I am not doing any prologue, because I am busy.**

**Happy: And lazy**

**B.D.: Why you little cat. After I am done with you**

***lights off***

"**Ahhhhh'' **

***light on***

**Nastu: I know how it feels buddy **

"Hey Ro, when are we going to start?'' asked River.

"Let me just finish the last dare'' Ro printed out the dares. She rolled her chair to the printer, than took the papers.

"You have got the prisoners, right?'' Ro asked her twin with an eyebrow raise. River was not very good at time travel or good at making truth or dare, so it had to be one or the other.

River nodded her head, "yeah, um about that…''. But it was already too late to warn Ro that she had the prisoners alright, just not the ones her sister needed.

Ro snapped her finger and the two girls were in the stage.

"Welcome to Ro's and River's truth or dare, this time our slaves are characters from Fairy Tail, please have fun reading as we torture the guests'' announced Ro.

"Now for the priso… *Cough* I meant guests*Cough* we have'' River, smiled nervously opened the curtain that had the players. Instead of finding the present time people, who just arrived back from Edolas, she found small kids from the past.

"RIVER?!'' Ro yelled at the girl who was trying to run for her life.

The guests just looked confuse.

**Erza pov**

"Where are we?'' yelled Nastu.

I nod, my eyes narrowed as it looked around to see who was there and where they were. I saw a very afraid looking blue hair girl holding hands with a blue hair and tattooed eyes .

Jellal!

I blinked

I looked at him again, he was smiling at the girl, saying something that seemed to be making her smile.

But, as I looked farther I saw an another Jellal with… them… my old friends

I took a step back afraid.

"Um, do you know where we are?'' a blond girl next to me asked, she looked like she had been crying all day.

I shook my head no.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?'' asked a pink headed girl at an another girl with blue hair.

"I tried to tell you but I had not have the time, sorry Ro'' the blue hair girl apology, "I am bad at everything''.

The other girl, Ro, calmed downed. She looked around in till she saw the first Jellal I saw.

"Hey you, Edo Jellal, come over here'' Ro commanded.

Jellal, or looked shocked, "how did you know?''

Ro just ignored the question as if it wasn't even worth answering.

Jellal stepped forward.

I looked at the other Jellal, he looked just as shocked as I was. Sho, Simon, Millianna, and Wally were looking from the Edo Jellal to the Jellal that was with them.

Jellal, not the Edo(?) one, caught my eyes staring at me. He narrowed his eyes as like if he was warning me.

I knew what he was telling me, tell the truth and then they will die.

My head turned to the Edo Jellal fast. River, I think, was whispering something to him.

He nodded and said something.

All of the sudden, everything got sleepier and sleepier.

**Nobody's pov**

"Ok, Edo Jellal, wake them up'' Ro smiled as she walked up to the stage.

Edo Jellal counted from ten to one and everyone was a wake.

"Ro, are you sure about this?'' asked River.

Ro nod her head yes.

**Lucy's pov**

I woke up after what it seemed to be like 30 minutes. I looked around nervous.

"Listen up, sit in the seats if you want to know what is happening'' River announced.

There were like 50 people and one thousand seats. I looked around, no one I know was there. I was kind of grateful.

People were all ready in their seats. At the left hand corner, the scarlet head girl from before was seating by herself. She looked kind of lonely.

I knew how she felt.

I went up to her and asked politely "may I sit here?''

She looked shocked as if no one has ever asked to sit next to her.

"Sure'' she said in an uncountable tone.

"I am Lucy'' I introduced.

"Erza'' for the first time I saw her smile.

"So are you a mage'' I asked.

"Yeah Fairy Tail''

"Wow, I always wanted to be part of it''

"Thanks for waiting, now before we introduce we have some more people we like to show'' announced Ro.

River went by the left side curtains while Ro went to the right side curtains, "Future and present!''

**Nobody's pov**

The curtains opened, in the right side were people who looked just like the people in the left but some looked younger.

"Ok, we will do this in order, first for the people in the right the present time, please come up when I call your group, than go somewhere on the bench to sit'' Ro told everyone.

"Fairy Tail'', most people left the group to sit.

"Other guilds'', there were a lot of people in that group.

"Crime Sorciere'', three people came up. Ro gesture her hand to stop them, "For Crime Sorciere, they, with Edolas, are from one year future than the rest of present time'', with that they went to their seats.

Most people in the present time were shock with the Crime Sorciere.

Lucy caught Erza's eyes widen when Ro called Crime Sorciere. She looked at where Erza was looking at, a scarlet hair girl was going where the Crime Sorciere were. The girl seat down next to Jellal.

"um, Erza, doesn't that girl look just like you?'' Lucy asked. Erza nodded slowly.

Across the side of the seats in the right side, the Tower of Haven people were having the same conversion.

"Now, the next are Edolas come on out'' The people looked like the same people were all ready were called.

"Hey Lucy, doesn't the blond girl from both Edolas and Fairy Tail look like you?'' asked Erza. Lucy noticed this and nodded her head slowly. Outside she looked calm but inside she was jumping up and down because of joy.

"Now the future's intro'' smiled River.

"Fairy Tail'' the same amount of people.

"Other guilds'' same amount of people.

"People who are suppose to be dead"

This shocked a lot of people.

"And last but not least, Crime Sorciere'', this time only two people came, the black hair one seemed to be missing.

The pink hair girl saw the black hair girl from the crime Sorciere, she ran up to her screaming "Ultear!''.

This got everyone's attention.

The future Jellal walked up to the small group calmly but it was clear that he was socked too.

"Now let us explain, you are on Ro's and River's show. The present time would be the one in the show while others just enjoy the show.'' Ro explained.

"In our world, the Milky Way galaxy, we have this people called authors, but they are really stalkers who look at other galaxies to make a book. So we found this thanks to Fairy Tail's author, so all rights goes to him'' Ro said. People were finely getting what was happening.

"Oh by the way, the past people will be caller P and whatever their name is, the present will stay the same, the future will have a F and for Edolas just put Edo in front or by last names''.

"Now, talk however you want a catch up in till dinner at seven. The game will began at nine tomorrow, breakfast would be helped at eight.'', "and future and present you can give spoilers''.

Soon everyone were standing and talking. P Lucy looked around, no one she knew was there.

"Hey Erza, want to go and meet some people?'' an excited Lucy asked.

Erza nodded her head no, "you can go ahead''.

Lucy sat back down.

"Hi'' a cherry voice brought Lucy and Erza to turn around to see who it was.

Two blond girls who looked like indicial twins.

"So, you are small Erza huh. You don't look different at all. Don't you think so Lucy?'' asked an girl that looked like the other Lucy.

"Yeah''

Past Lucy looked up when the present Lucy said 'Lucy'. "You are… my…''.

"Futures!'' smiled both Lucys.

Lucy, the past, smiled.

"So has our mom died yet?'' asked the future Lucy. Past Lucy looked down at the floor and nod slowly.

"That's why you look like you are crying'' Erza thought out loud.

"Come on, the two of you can't seat here forever. Let's go find someone we know'' The future Lucy exclaimed.

"No offense, but your futures self are too cheery'' P Erza informed P Lucy.

P Lucy giggled as she went down to meet some people.

**B.D.: Here you have it. Please review.**

**Erza: And give some truths and dares.**

**Wendy: But have mercy.**

**Lucy: And ways to torture the guys.**

**All the boys: Hey!**

**Happy: That's no mercy! **


End file.
